Received signal, received quality is a metric, which may be defined in accordance with 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Requirements for support of radio resource management (Release 12, herein after 3GPP TS 36.133, hereinafter the new RSRQ metric). This RSRQ metric (hereinafter the “old RSRQ”) may be calculated based on symbols that contain a cell-specific reference signal (CRS). However, a newer version of RSRQ is defined in RAN4, WF R4-135673. The new RSRQ metric may allow networks to more efficiently offload to small cells as the new RSRQ metric may provide a better indication of the actual load at the measured cell, when compared to the old RSRQ metric. Specifically, the new RSRQ is calculated based on a linear average of total received powers in all orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbols and in a measurement bandwidth of 1 subframe over the number of OFDM symbols in that subframe. This new RSRQ metric is based on a metric used in enhanced inter-cell interference coordination (eICIC), and the reason for generalizing this metric is to enable a simplified user equipment implementation as well as support of only one RSRQ metric type at the user equipment. The new RSRQ definition may use all of the OFDM symbols in the subframe for measuring the RSSI, which may provide a more accurate measure of the actual load in the system, especially under low load conditions (when the system is closer to full load there difference between the two metrics are smaller and they converge).